


Letters Between Friends

by honeyhoney (xJadedGurlx)



Series: Trope Bingo Round 11 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/honeyhoney
Summary: Anastasia shares some life-changing news with Alice.





	Letters Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Epistolary" at Trope Bingo (Round 11).
> 
> Spoilers up through the series finale.

Dearest Alice,

It’s been far too long since I’ve written you. Please accept my apologies, but life here in Wonderland has been even more complicated than usual lately. To start with, I have some delightful news to share.

Will and I are expecting our first child. We’re over the moon, as you can imagine. The midwife says it will be a boy, but who can possibly predict these things? If it is a boy, I’m sure he’ll be as handsome as his father. Although I must admit, I’m secretly hoping for a little girl.

While I’m telling you all my secrets, I have something to confess. I’m scared that I won’t be a good mother. My own mother was not the best, if you’ll recall. The idea that I could ever hurt my child the way my own hurt me terrifies me.

Will assures me I’ll be a great mother. He’s says that I should look to you as an example. And I have to admit, it does give me hope. I’ve seen how you are with your girl Amara and it inspires me to make my child as happy as you do yours.

If you have any advice on what I should do, please let me know. I eagerly await the white rabbit’s return with your letter.

Your Fondest Friend,

Ana

My Dear Ana,

It really has been too long, hasn’t it? But there is notneed to apologize, I understand as well as anybody how easy it is to get caught up in life in Wonderland. Rabbit assures me you and Will are doing an excellent job in taking care of your people.

I’m thrilled for you and Will. Of all the adventures I’ve been on in my life, starting a family with Cyrus is my happiest. Amara reminds me more of her grandmother every day, and I mean that in the best way possible.

Please don’t worry that you will be a bad mother. I’ve seen how you rule over the people of Wonderland these days, and I know that your heart is full of love. As long as you love your child, everything else will sort itself out.

As for advice, there are a few things I would recommend. To start with, make sure and get plenty of rest while you are pregnant. Although I must admit it was difficult for me to do that when I was expecting - you know how I hate staying still for too long. There were multiple occasions when I thought Cyrus would tear his hair out in frustration with me.

I hope you aren’t feeling too under the weather. I wasn’t very sick when I was pregnant with Amara, but the doctors here tell me that some women suffer more than others in this way. Tell Will that I said he should take good care of you - not that I would expect anything less from him, considering how devoted he is to you.

I hope this letter reaches you quickly. I fully expect you to keep me informed about all things concerning your growing family.

With All My Love,

Alice


End file.
